Los amorosos
by Dark artemisa
Summary: Todo empezó por curiosidad, me convertí en una espectadora en mi novela favorita de amor. ADVERTENCIA: SHONEN AI, HOMBRExHOMBRE, SBxRL


_**Los Amorosos**__** (Jaime Sabines)**_

_Los amorosos callan. __El amor es el silencio más fino, __el más tembloroso, el más insoportable. _

Siempre supe que se amaban, era normal, tal vez los demás no se dieron cuenta por ser cercanos a ellos dos, pero yo que solo los observaba a veces de lejos, lo entendí rápidamente.

Los merodeadores, son los ídolos de la escuela, en cuarto año y ya eran amados odiados, pero jamás olvidados, no me llaman la atención, pero no puedo evitar voltear a verlos en sus escándalos y sus travesuras, a veces me reía y otras me irritaban. Pero estos meses empecé a observar al prefecto de ellos cuatro, sus ausencias eran raras, mi atención se enfocó en lo que hacia el merodeador, pero olvide rápidamente mi objetivo principal, para reemplazarlo en buscar el porqué Remus Lupin, pasaba más tiempo con Sirius Black, y este que siempre estaba con James Potter, dejó a su mejor amigo de lado para pasar el tiempo con Lupin, pensaba que era simple amistad pero varias veces pude observar que se miraban cuando el otro no veía, y que un brillo aparecía en sus ojos.

Sus silencios que parecían explicarles todo, pero a la vez que los dos querían romper con ansias, pero a la vez seguir en el.

_Los amorosos buscan, __los amorosos son los que abandonan, __son los que cambian, los que olvidan. __Su corazón les dice que nunca han de encontrar, __no encuentran, buscan. _

Después de observar eso, decidí seguirlos, sabía que si seguía a Black, encontraría eventualmente a Lupin y viceversa.

Un día sexto año que seguí a Black, pude escuchar que este dejaba a su novia Rose, una hufflepuff muy linda.

Black decía que se había enamorado de alguien más, y a pesar que la chica le soltó una bofetada, le sonrió y le deseo suerte.

El conquistador Black empezó a cambiar, no coqueteaba con chicas, y rápidamente corrió el rumor que que él se había enamorado, pero nadie conocía a "la joven suertuda", mis sospechas aumentaron.

Lupin parecía no notarlo, pero aun así seguía buscando a Black, al parecer lograron romper el silencio.

Recuerdo que el tercer año hubo un período en el que Lupin y Black se distanciaron, Remus parecía herido, y Sirius parecía ser el causante. Claro que volvieron a ser amigos, pero no fue la misma relación, Remus mantenía su distancia y Black iba al lado de James. Ahora que lo pensaba, su relación volvía a ser como la de antes de tercer año, creo que olvidaron ya el incidente.

_Los amorosos andan como locos __porque están solos, solos, solos, __entregándose, dándose a cada rato, __llorando porque no salvan al amor. __Les preocupa el amor. Los amorosos __viven al día, no pueden hacer más, no saben. __Siempre se están yendo, __siempre, hacia alguna parte._

Unos meses me era difícil encontrarlos, debía de buscarlos en los pasillos, para encontrarlos riendo como locos. Podían estar rodeados de gente en la sala común pero parecían estar solos, y que no existía anda más que el otro.

Juró que una vez escuché llorar a Lupin por un amor no correspondido, pero con los demás sonreía y con Black disfrutaba el tiempo, olvidando su pesar.

Empezaba a sospechar hacía donde iba eso, y creo que Potter se hubiera dado cuenta si su atención no hubiera estado encima de mi compañera de habitación Evans. Tal vez, también ella hubiera visto a donde iba la relación de los mejores amigos de Potter.

_Esperan, __no esperan nada, pero esperan. __Saben que nunca han de encontrar. __El amor es la prórroga perpetua, __siempre el paso siguiente, el otro, el otro. __Los amorosos son los insaciables, __los que siempre "¡qué bueno!" han de estar solos._

Lupin parecía esperar algo de Black, unas palabras que le dolían que no lleguen, mientras que Black quería encontrar un momento preciso junto con su amigo, pero este parecía que nunca aparecería.

Ya llevaban meses siempre juntos, a pesar de que ya hubieran pasado varios meses. No se cansaban de la presencia del otro, y siempre buscaban momentos de soledad para ellos.

_Los amorosos son la hidra del cuento. __Tienen serpientes en lugar de brazos. __Las venas del cuello se les hinchan __también como serpientes para asfixiarlos. __Los amorosos no pueden dormir __porque si se duermen se los comen los gusanos._

Black se enojaba cada vez que Snape se acercaba a Lupin, y en esos momentos daba miedo, sus ojos brillaban de ira, y juró que una vez lo escuché gruñir con un perro.

En cuarto año, si un rubio de séptimo año de slytherin (creo que se llama Malfoy), molestaba a Lupin con respecto a su aspecto, Black tensaba los músculos y sacaba su varita listo para defender a su amigo.

Claro Lupin no se quedaba atrás, aunque se controlaba, tensaba su mandíbula cuando una chica los interrumpía solo para coquetearle a Black, y a veces lo vi aferrarse a su varita cuando las veía en grupos acorralando a Black.

_En la obscuridad abren los ojos __y les cae en ellos el espanto._

Una noche que llegué tarde a la sala común, vi a Black durmiendo en el sillón, parecía tener una pesadilla ya que se movía mucho, lo escuché susurrar "Moony, no", antes de que despertará y me viera espantado, yo solo seguí a mi habitación para dormir, aunque no pude quitarme de la mente la mirada de Black y el apodo "Moony"

_Encuentran alacranes bajo la sábana __y su cama flota como sobre un lago._

Lupin había noches que no podía dormir, tal vez pensando en sus sentimientos, una tortura que lo envenenaba dulcemente.

_Los amorosos son locos, sólo locos, __sin Dios y sin diablo._

Empecé a sospechar algo evidente, se amaban sin importar las normas sociales, en esos momentos no les importaba si un Dios los veía con malos ojos, estaban solo locos por saber si el otro sentía los mismo.

_Los amorosos salen de sus cuevas__temblorosos, hambrientos, __a cazar fantasmas. __Se ríen de las gentes que lo saben todo, __de las que aman a perpetuidad, verídicamente, __de las que creen en el amor como en una lámpara de inagotable aceite._

Los llegué a ver temblorosos por la falta de sueño, y aun así se buscaban. Séptimo año, Evans se volvió la novia de Potter, y a este lo escuché decir que sabía todo sobre el amor desde que conoció a Evans y que su amor sería eterno, reí ante ese comentario, pero no fui descubierta ya que Lupin y Black también lo hicieron.

Sabía que ellos pensaron lo mismo que yo; el amor eterno no existe, si no que el amor siempre muta a unos mas fuerte o muere, pero nunca es un mismo amor.

Ellos lo sabían, su amistada había evolucionado a algo más fuerte, y yo estaba segura de ello.

_Los amorosos juegan a coger el agua, __a tatuar el humo, a no irse. __Juegan el largo, el triste juego del amor. __Nadie ha de resignarse. __Dicen que nadie ha de resignarse. __Los amorosos se avergüenzan de toda conformación._

A pesar de haber averiguado porque pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, me había vuelto adicta a su historia de amor, la cual veía con sí fuera una novela, solo observando, nunca interviniendo.

Sé, que estaban cansados del juego, y que querían decirse las dos dulces palabras, pero no podían.

No se resignarían, aun querían intentarlo.

_Vacíos, pero vacíos de una a otra costilla, __la muerte les fermenta detrás de los ojos, __y ellos caminan, lloran hasta la madrugada __en que trenes y gallos se despiden dolorosamente._

Una madrugada cuando el sueño se me había ido, decidí bajar a la sala común, pero me asome por puerta y los vi a ellos, escuchaba claramente sus pasos y sus voces, la vida me dejaría ver la conclusión de mi novela favorita.

Era séptimo año, el último en Hogwarts, y ellos como despedida dirían lo que sienten el uno por el otro, Black le murmuraba recuerdos, alegres que les hacía reír y tristes que les arrancaron lágrimas.

Después de unos minutos pude escuchar unas palabras pronunciadas con firmeza "Te amo", y la respuesta a estas fueron unas lágrimas seguidas de un abrazo y un "Yo también", cerrándolo con el clásico beso.

_Les llega a veces un olor a tierra recién nacida, __a mujeres que duermen con la mano en el sexo, complacidas,__a arroyos de agua tierna y a cocinas. __Los amorosos se ponen a cantar entre labios __una canción no aprendida __Y se van llorando, llorando __la hermosa vida._

Vi que ese era un íntimo así que decidí volver a mi cama, dormí con una sonrisa en los labios, no me gustaban los finales felices pero este era la excepción.

Al día siguiente escuché a Lupin tararear una canción con una sonrisa grabada en los labios, mientras Black lo miraba con adoración.

Pude verlos besándose un par de veces, mi pasatiempo de años se había acabado, pero no me sentía mal.

Muchos me considerarían una voyerista, y tal vez tengan razón, pero las relaciones humanos son adictivas, y más cuando vez que los involucrados al final pueden decir, "que hermosa es la vida".

Yo creo que volveré a mis libros y a prestar más atención a mis amigas, pero siempre pensé que me recordaban a un poema, pero apenas supe a cual, los amorosos, y es que ellos, eso son.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la autora: **Este poema me gusta, me lo enseñó mi maestro de lógica y pensé, vamos a intentar un fic, a ver si mi musa volvió.

Por favor dejen comentarios, n.n adiós.


End file.
